


The Trope Gauntlet

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Bunny Blaine, Dom/sub, Fox Kurt, Hybrids, M/M, Skank Kurt, Soulmates, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with me trying to use every trope I love into one fic<br/>and now we have this<br/>Long story short : Teacher Dom Bunny Blaine meets his soulmate, his Skank Sub Fox Kurt of a student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

They say that the name of your soulmate appears on a part of your body when you get in close proximity to them.

Not necessarily when you expect it and not necessarily a part you can keep your eyes on - in most cases, the part where the name appears is the one that the soulmate will favor.

As a young hybrid, Blaine wonders quite a lot about his soulmate : will she be an hybrid too ?

(Yeah at the time he was still thinking that his soulmate would be female …)

After a couple of years, he wondered if he would like his animal characteristics : he’s sensitive about his floppy ears and short tail, but he tries to calm himself by reminding himself of the fact that his soulmate will love everything about him … right ?

But as the years pass and no soulmate made his fur tingle, he kind of puts that thought aside, focusing on his academic career : a lot of his friends think that he decided to become a teacher because he didn’t feel like he could take the stage - who has ever seen an hybrid being a lead man on Broadway on in Hollywood, right ? - but the truth is, Blaine loves sharing his knowledge and his passion to anyone who will listen.

Starting at McKinley High is a challenge in itself, if only because it brings him back to a public school in Ohio - not the best of memories - but Blaine has learned to stand tall and face his fears. He may be a rabbit with floppy ears, but he’s the bravest rabbit with floppy ears around.

Most of his classes go smoothly - some of his students are not particularly used to hybrids, even more so with unmarked ones, but they’re not mean about it, just curious (and ignorant about common courtesy, but Blaine can deal with it), until his last period.

The other teachers had warned him during the lunch they all shared in the teachers lounge : the D21 Senior Class has some pretty tough students, particularly the “Pack" - a group of hybrid students, mainly carnivorous ones, who are quite the rebellious bunch, calling themselves Skanks and disrupting every class they can.

The Pack has two established leaders, the football Coach explains to Blaine over her chicken (Blaine politely sticks to his own carrot and lime salad) : Quinn, a lioness hybrid who can go from lazy and the perfect little princess to a ruthless hunter in a millisecond, and Kurt, a fox hybrid who is almost constantly snapping his sharp teeth at anyone who’ll try to get through him to attack the smaller members of his group.

When they enter his classroom, however, Blaine is not paying attention to them more than to any of the other students - his left ear is killing him, hitching and burning, and he barely manages to focus on the roll call, the need to just scratch at that one spot so overwhelming.

He may not be able to keep his poker face as well as he thought, though, because 30 minutes into the class, he can hear a snicker coming from the right end of the room.

"Look at him, he’s just a fucking herbivore !"

The so called whisper is perfectly audible for everybody and Blaine turns toward the sound. “Is there something you’d like to share with the class ?" he asks, looking up from his textbook with a frown, firmly decided to keep order in his room.

Oh.

He didn’t expect that.

When Coach Beiste had mentionned that that Kurt was a fox, he had pictured reddish hair to match the common fur and normal, brown eyes.

Not silver grey hair, a pristinely white furry tail wrapped around the boy’s arm and fingers, and arctic blue eyes that don’t look away and a smirk that lets the edge of two pointy teeth showing.

The boy has a ice blue streak in his hair swooping up from his forehead, the blue not exactly the same shade as his eyes but in the same tone. He also has a couple of piercings on his right ear, linked by a thin, silvery chain. As the boy opens his mouth, probably to reply with some snarky joke, Blaine can see the glint of what is probably a tongue piercing between the two sharp canines.

As suddenly as his eyes caught the fox’s, his left ear starts burning and he had to grab it to calm the pain.

So caught up in his own problem, Blaine misses his student losing his smile and grabbing the nape of his neck.

Under his fingers, Blaine can feel that his fur shedding in some places and he looks up, trying to figure out if his soulmate is somehow walking in the hallways when a shriek echoes in the class.

"Fuck !" the boy shouts. “My perfect fur, fuck !" he continues, his voice turning into a whine as he looks at the silver hair on his shoulder, obviosuly shed from his neck.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine calls, wincing as he drops his stingy ear, “language, please. if you need to see the nurse …" he starts offering to his student, but the young man stands up, his long tail doubling in size thanks to his hackles literally rising.

"Do I need to see the nurse , what do you fucking think ?!" he shouts, his eyes darkening as he looks at Blaine, his face the picture of distraught. “I’m losing my fucking hair, you moron …"

"Shut up !" Blaine shouts back, counting on the effect of surprize to calm his student out of the mini-hysteria crisis he’s having, but he didn’t expect the fox to suddenly calmp his mouth shut - from the look on his face, he didn’t expect it either.

All the students are staring at them, and the two men are staring at each other.

Thankfully, the bell rings and they all take the opporunity to leave as soon as they can, Blaine and his student left alone in the class.

As she exits the room, though, the blonde girl with pink streks in what can only be described as a mane (even if Blaine knows that lionesses don’t have one, you get his point) gives him a cold, calculating look, her green eyes flying to his left ear and a predatory smile appearing on her face. Just before she closes the door behind her, Blaine could swear that he can hear her saying “have fun" to her friend who is still standing frozen by his desk.

His ear is still hitching, but it’s not as uncomfortable as it was just a moment ago so Blaine can focus on his student.

His student who is shaking, his white tail wrapped around his leg ; Blaine can see that he’s trying to grasp some strands of it in his fingers, his arms ramrod straight by his side - maybe it’s a comforting gesture for him and good God, why does Blaine want to know everythign there is to know about comforting and appeasing the young man in front of him, to wrap him in his arms and nuzzle his neck, to use the tip of his front teeth to nip at the part where fur changes into skin, to bury his fingers in the soft silver fur …

"Hey" he says softly, shaking himself from his perverted train of thoughts, “it’s … I’m sorry for shouting at you but you need to calm down" he continues, using his soft, warm voice as he walks toward his student - Kurt’s shoulders drop a little, as if some tension is leaving his body, and Blaine feels more confident. “Let me check your neck, okay, I will tell you what is going on and we’ll see if you need some medical attention. Maybe you’re just shedding" he adds for good measure, coking his head to the side as he reaches Kurt.

The young fox is looking at his feet, bending his neck for inspection and Blaine is 95% sure that there is a blush spreading on his face and … Yes, as he looks down at the (long, graceful) neck, he can confirm that his student is indeed blushing - but what for, Blaine really can’t tell.

Pushing a couple of strands blocking his view (the hair really is as silky as it looks), Blaine finds a spot where the hair is shorter, rougher, with some lines leaving the skin underneath to the view. Frowning, Blaine traces said lines, trying to understand what happened when Kurt’s whole body shivers and the fox lets out a sigh.

No, not a sigh.

A moan.

Blaine can feel his face heating - along with his ears pointing up and his cock twitching in his pants, he never thought that he could be such a pervert - but keeps his inspection up : his duty is to his student, no matter how inappropriate his thoughts are.

Trusting his fingertips, Blaine follows the pattern and his eyes widen when he starts recognizing the shapes he’s touching. Pushing more of the longer strands, he can’t keep the gasp escaping him.

His own name appears on the neck of his student, in dark brown letters - actually, it’s a shade of brown he knows particularly well since it’s exactly the brown of his own fur.

"Kurt ?" he says, his voice cracking and his fingers shaking, “do you mind looking at my left ear ?"

His student looks up from his shoes and raises a pierced (he hadn’t been able to see the thin, thin ring in it from his desk) eyebrow at him. “Are you mental ? i thought we were focusing on me" he says, his voice laced with disdain.

"Watch your tone" Blaine says automatically, and they both look surprised when Kurt bends his head back in … in what can only be seen as submission.

"I’m sorry" Blaine whispers as he sits at a nearby desk. “Just … just tell me what you see, okay ?" he asks again, and Kurt nods quickly, his cheeks bright red.

As his student leans forward, standing really close to him, Blaine can smell him and it’s absolutely delicious : he smells of a garden after the rain, with a faint aroma of eucalyptus and Blaine could roll in this smell forever without getting tired of it.

Kurt’s fingers come to the base of his ear to have a better view, and his fingers scratch just for a moment Blaine’s short fur.

It’s not the first time that another man has put their fingers in his fur (he has experimented in college after all) but this time, Blaine feels like he could come from that touch alone. It’s like there is a direct line from his ear to his cock and he doesn’t want to disrupt the connection. Never ever.

"Holy shit !" Kurt exclaims and Blaine is dragged from his daydream.

"What ?!" he asks, trying to pull his ear from Kurt’s fingers to get a look.

Looking up, Blaine can see that Kurt is about to panick. “Hey" he says, reaching for Kurt’s hand as the young man sits on the actual desk behind him, “whatever this is, it’s going to be okay, trust me on this" he says, not even believing a word he’s saying himself.

"It’s … it’s my … it’s my name !" Kurt stammers, eyes wide and tearful. “You have my name on your ear, written in white !" he continues, his lower lip trembling and a few tears rolling on his cheek. “What does it mean, Mr Anderson ?" he asks, looking straight in Blaine’s eyes, all bravado from earlier completely gone, leaving only a foxcub staring at Blaine like he’s his entire world and only hope.

Blaine smiles, not letting his libido getting in the way (he’ll have to look into the effects of that “Mr Anderson" later) and holds Kurt’s hand a little tighter.

"It means … Well, it appears that we are soulmates, Mr Hummel" Blaine says, feeling a little like a teenager from the blush returning to his face at full force.

Kurt smiles at him - not his earlier smirk, a real smile, showing just the point of his (adorable) sharp teeth. “Soulmates ?" he says, a sparkle returning to his blue eyes. “Does that mean that you will have your wicked way with me ?" he asks, wiping the teartracks from his cheeks and scooting to the edge of his seat to come closer.

Blaine feels like he’s on fire and stands up abruptly, not realizing that by doing so, he brings his crotch and Kurt’s face in the same line. Kurt’s eyes travel down his body, stopping at his hips and, Blaine can’t tell if it’s voluntary or not, licks his lips in what can only be describe as a hungry demeanor.

"Mr Hummel" he tries to say firmly but Kurt is looking at him like he’s some prime piece of …

Nevermind.

"Kurt, we need to keep this - whatever this is" he explains, his hands waving between them, “out of the classroom".

"Of course, Mr Anderson", Kurt purs, and oh, here is the Mr Anderson card again, “I wouldn’t dream of doing something inappropriate in your workplace" he says, sounding innocent enough to be convincing, but the look on his face belying all of it.

"I’m serious Kurt" Blaine says more firmly trying to use some of the strength that went through him and provoked the two episodes of submission shown by the younger man earlier, episodes that had nothing to do with Kurt’s subordinate position as a student.

It’s like a bolt is running through Kurt, and the young fox immediately drops his head, nodding against his chest.

Blaine comes closer once more, putting his hands around Kurt’s frame, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"See, you can be a good boy when you try".


	2. Chinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating season y'all !

The moment their bound is known, all of his friends make fun of Kurt.

"Scoring a bunny, nice, Kurtsie, you’re going to get your ass pound so hard"

"Bunny stamina, well played Hummel"

"A bunny fucking a fox … I don’t care about fags, but that’s just unnatural"

The last one stings a little, but it’s not like Kurt wants to deny the fact that he’s looking forward to Blaine finally fucking him.

Finally being the operative word.

Because as much as he loves when they make out - and God knows he loves having Blaine’s body on top of his, his ears acting as an added caress on his skin, his two sharp teeth nipping at his skin and his tongue rasping against his nipples ….-, he desperately wants Blaine to get rid of his pants and just fuck him.

The upside is that he has been looking the usual rabbit hybrids mating up online, and he can tell that it’s coming.

First of all, Blaine is a lot more affectionate around him, even when they’re in public, in school - Blaine has established a couple of rules for their relationship inside the school’s walls : as they’re soulmates, no one can forbid them to be together, but he wanted to be “proper", even if that had send Kurt in a fit of giggles nothing short of a long kiss could have stopped.

Back to the subject : when they meet each other in the hallways, Blaine never fails to kiss him, his hand roaming on his back and letting his fingers play with the hyper sensitive base of his tail.

Second sign that Blaine is about to just throw him on the closest horizontal surface to just fuck him into it (that’s Kurt’s deepest hope, anyway) : his animalistic instincts are rising to the surface.

Particularly the way he keeps on taking some of Kurt’s things - his scarves, his rings (when he takes them off), his beanie, etc. - and he absentmindedly rubs them under his neck.

At first, Kurt didn’t pay really attention to it : it’s not like he doesn’t like to roll around Blaine’s stuff too (he likes the idea of leaving his smell over Blaine), and since it began with his scarves, Kurt thought that it was because the fabric was so soft.

But when Blaine starts rubbing his neck against the strap of Kurt’s messenger bag, Kurt starts getting suspicious and he looks it up (thank the Google God).

When the answer keeps on being “mating ritual", “mating system" and “assuring dominance", Kurt comes in his pants without even touching his cock.

Blaine’s hormones must be influencing him.

He really can’t wait - but maybe Kurt has to do something to push him over the limits Blaine seems to have set for himself.

Proper … pffff, what a waste of time

—-

Blaine is about to explode.

Ever since they met, he’s extremely attracted to Kurt.

Embarrassedly so.

Like, he can’t get through a day without needing a break in a bathroom stall to quickly jerk off because of his want - nah, his need for Kurt.

But in the past two weeks, he can tell that his body is trying to kill him with an overdose of hormones.

When he caught himself chinning Kurt’s stuff, he was so ashamed and so aroused at the same time that he had not been able to wait to be at his own place to open his pants - it had taken barely a couple of strokes to get him coming all over his hands in his car.

And it feels like Kurt has caught on his state, because recently, he keeps on tying his shoelaces by bending over instead of kneeling, and he wears only the tightest of pants, the ones that makes his legs look like they go forever and brings all of Blaine’s attention to his ass and to his tail.

God Kurt’s tail.

Blaine keeps on fantasizing about holding onto the furry, pristine tail while he would be fucking into Kurt’s beautiful ass, his fingers buried in the soft fur as he loses himself, sinking into Kurt’s willing, flexible body under him …

Bad timing, very bad timing, his next class is about to start.

Oh no, his next class.

His weekly class with Kurt.

He’s not going to make it, is he ?

—-

Kurt is pulling all of his tricks : tight pants, check ; lip gloss, check ; complementary colors to attract Blaine’s attention, check ; playing with his pencil all lesson, check ; crossing and uncrossing his legs to let Blaine see how aroused Kurt is, check, check, double check !

Blaine may be better at his poker face, but the twitching of his left ear (Kurt will never get over seeing his name branded in white on Blaine’s dark brown fur) when he’s facing the class, and the light shiver in his little fluffy tail when he’s writing on the blackboard tell Kurt everything he needs to know about how he’s affecting his boyfriend.

Kurt presses his hand to his crotch when Blaine raises his arm to point at something he wrote - the fabric of his button-up shirt is stretched across his chest and Kurt can feel himself salivating, especially when his eyes follow the path of the buttons and lands on Blaine’s denim-covered crotch.

The dark blue material doesn’t leave any room to Kurt’s imagination - to nobody’s imagination really, but nobody should look at Blaine’s crotch if they value their physical integrity (particularly having two working eyes).

When the bell rings, Kurt stays on his seat, feeling like if he moves, he’s going to need another pair of pants, stat.

Blaine is facing the blackboard, his arms obviously crossed against his chest.

When all the students are out of the room, Kurt finally stands up - god, even the friction of his skinny jeans against his cock is pure torture, his tail wrapping around his thigh - and he closes the door and the shutters.

Better safe than being spied on and sorry.

"Blaine ?" he asks, voice breathless even if there are a few meters between them - curse those hormones !

When Blaine turns to look at him, Kurt’s breath is caught in his throat : Blaine’s eyes, usually golden and loving, are dark and hooded, and for the first time since they met, Kurt feels like he’s the “prey".

Kurt doesn’t have time to process that thought that he’s pressed against the door, Blaine’s hand cupping his face and his tongue invading Kurt’s mouth, all of Kurt’s senses being taken over by Blaine. His hands fly to Blaine’s head, his fingers scrapping the short fur of Blaine’s ears, the touch spurring Blaine forward, his thigh sliding between Kurt’s legs.

"Need you" Blaine pants in Kurt’s neck, his mouth finding his name branded in the white fur and all of his focus seemingly on the spot that turns Kurt into a puddle of goo. “Want you so much, Kurt, need to make you mine …" he babbles, his hands falling to Kurt’s waist and lower back.

Kurt can’t find his words, the only sounds coming out of his mouth are whines and groans - hopefully Blaine will get his meaning because he can’t muster the energy to reconnect his brain and his mouth.

Blaine seems to understand that they’re on the same wavelength, because his next move is to grab Kurt’s ass, his fingers wrapping around Kurt’s tail and lifting him to push him against the door. “Need to fuck you, my little cub, want to be in you …" Blaine moans as Kurt wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Fuck me Blaine pleasepleaseplease need you in me just make me take it" Kurt says and he’s not sure where it came from, his cock twitching in his pants.

Blaine stops mouthing at his collarbone and raises his head to look at him ; Kurt lets out a moan when he sees that the older man is biting his lower lip, his two adorable front teeth digging in the plump flesh. “You want it to, baby ?" Blaine says, his voice low and rumbling.

"I want you so much Blaine please I’ve been jerking myself raw because of you please just fuck m-hmmm !" Kurt says, only to be cut by Blaine’s lips on his once more.

"Everything you need, my cub" Blaine says, carrying Kurt toward his desk and dropping him on the wooden surface. “I’m going to fuck you good, baby" he adds, snatching his jacket from his chair and pulling two little silvery packets from his wallet.

"Came prepared" Kurt remarks with a smirk because, really, this is all too easy.

"Once a boyscout …" Blaine says with a crooked smile as he pulls his shirt over his head and Kurt forgets everything about making fun of him because damn, does his boyfriend look mouthwatering.

As soon as the golden skin comes to view, Kurt raises his hands to run them across Blaine’s torso and back, his fingers catching the patches of bunny fur on Blaine’s upper body, until he reaches Blaine’s belt.

Looking up, his eyes meet Blaine’s and he’s overwhelmed by the love in the darkening eyes. “Can I blow you ?" he asks, his throat tightening at the thought that this is finally it, they’re finally going to have sex, to make love, to have coitus, whatever.

He’s going to get Blaine’s dick and that’s all that matters.

Blaine cups his face, the tip of his fingers brushing the spot where Kurt’s hair turn into fur. “I’m not sure i’ll be able to last long, honey" he says with a self-depreciating chuckle.

Kurt licks his lips and pouts. “But I really want to eat you though" he whines, because that’s one of the thing he had been looking forward to - pressing his tongue to Blaine’s cock, teasing him with his canines (of course without biting, he’s not a complete moron), taking Blaine completely in his mouth, even probably deep throating - maybe even gagging on Blaine’s member …

Blaine chuckles and leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll get a chance to … eat me, sweetheart" he says, “but right now, pardon my French, but I really need to be buried in your ass" he adds and Kurt can feel his arousal spiking.

Yes. That was also on his list after all. Kurt nods feverishly and tries to take all of clothes off at the same time but Blaine’s hands come to help him to take his pants off, allowing Kurt to focus on the three layers he has on, until he’s sitting naked on the desk, his tail wrapped around his hips.

Blaine is looking at him like he’s the vegetables stand at the market and it’s free sample day.

"Turn over" Blaine says, and his voice is completely dripping with dominance and Kurt can’t move fast enough.

Resting his hands on the desk, Kurt can hear Blaine’s pants dropping on the floor and he wiggles his ass in anticipation.

Blaine’s hands come on his hips, stopping him in his movements. “Stay still, love, I don’t want to hurt you" he says softly, before opening the packet of lube and coating his fingers.

Using one hand to keep Kurt’s tail from his ass (and taking the opportunity to press Kurt in the desk), Blaine starts pressing his fingers around Kurt’s asshole, not immediately pushing his finger in as he wants Kurt to be a little more relaxed. But the simple touch of his coated fingertip on the rim drags a howl from Kurt so maybe he’s a little more ready than Blaine assumed and he pushes the tip of his middle finger inside.

it’s heaven, it’s searing hot, it’s silky, it’s inviting, and cherry on top, Kurt’s moans get louder and louder, his ass bucking against Blaine’s hand and demanding more, more …

God, his little cub is greedy.

And Blaine loves it.

Pressing two more fingers in, Blaine plays with the tail in his hand, his fingers running from the base to the tip of the white fur until it wraps itself seemingly on its own will around his hand and wrist. Kurt’s moan turns breathy as Blaine moves his hand faster, crooking his fingers inside until Kurt’s back is bowed in a perfect arc and a shout escapes his lips - a mix of Blaine’s name and raw pleasure.

"More please Blaine more, give it to me" Kurt begs, his fingernails scrapping against the wood.

Blaine can’t tease Kurt (or himself) anymore and he lets go of Kurt’s tail and reluctantly takes his fingers out of his ass to roll the condom on his cock. Kurt starts wiggling his ass again, his tail twitching from left to right as he waits for Blaine.

Soon enough, Blaine’s hands are back, grabbing his waist and the tip of his cock brushing against his ass.

"Are you sure you’re ready, sweetheart ?" he asks for good measure, but short of an implicit ban from Kurt, there is nothing that could stop him from fucking into him.

"Blaaaaaine please come on" Kurt whines, pressing his ass against Blaine and he’s a lost cause.

Blaine presses forward, using his hand to pull Kurt against him in the same movement as he thrusts into his awaiting body.

God, there is no word.

It’s more than perfect, it’s heaven and hell all roll into one and he can’t back out from his needs.

Tightening the hold of one hand on Kurt’s waist, Blaine leans forward and buries his nose in Kurt’s twitching tail, his hips rapidly moving back and forth into Kurt.

Kurt feels like he’s going to die from the pleasure Blaine is drowning him into : it’s like there is too much of it and not enough at the same time, the pace Blaine is using to fuck him maddening and exhilarating.

There is nothing he can do except … take it, though he tries to push his ass against Blaine but he can feel that his orgasm is going to make him black out.

"Bl-Blaine i’m going to …" he breathes but he can’t, he simply can’t form a complete sentence. “Please" he finally whines and Blaine is right there, leaning forward - which brings a new angle to his cock inside of him and oh - “Not yet, sweetheart, give me a little more" he pants in his ear and Kurt screws his eyes shut.

He can do this, he can obey Blaine, he can …

Until he can’t any more and he comes all over the desk, the pressure obviously pushing Blaine over the edge and Blaine bites Kurt’s shoulder to muffle his scream of pleasure.

When Kurt comes back to his senses, Blaine is holding him as they sit on the floor against the desk, one hand around his waist and one hand petting his tail that is wrapped around them both.

Kurt looks up from his position against Blaine’s chest and gives him a lazy smile. “Wow" he says breathlessly, raising one arm to pet Blaine’s ear.

Blaine purrs as he does so, nuzzling his face in Kurt’s hair. “Wow indeed".

They both giggle as if they were kids and Kurt lets out a happy sigh.

"Now, about that blowjob …"


	3. My Warren, my Skulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow-up, set years later  
> just to make it sort of canon compliant ;)

Settling down in New York is easier than either of them thought.

Sure, Kurt has to be extra careful to keep his fur perfectly pristine, and sure, Blaine cherishes the moment he gets in the park to take in the smell of the grass and the roots.

But the freedom it gives them, as individual hybrids and as a couple, is well worth it.

At last, away from McKinley and the judgment of the other students and teachers, they can exchange a kiss whenever they want, wherever they want.

If he does feel in the mood to do so, Blaine can hook his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and rub to his heart’s content while they wait for their drinks to be ready.

If he has the urge for it, Kurt can wrap his tail around the length of Blaine’s arm while they’re trying to keep their balance in the subway.

It does feel good to be able to be truly themselves, a droplet in the ocean of people - hybrid and not - who live in this city.

It had taken Blaine a year to join Kurt in New York, letting the young fox mature into the elegant and fierce creature he is now, and even if it was difficult - heart wrenchingly hard at times - Blaine doesn’t regret it.

The year apart gave him time to close his “Lima” chapter and find a new job in New York, teaching Music Theory at 92Y, and it gave Kurt a new sense of respect for his Dom.

Now, even if their pairing shocks some people - who has ever seen a predator being dominated by a cute bunny - they know that they make sense. That they don’t function without the other to bring balance in their lives.

Less than a year after Blaine’s move to New York, he waits for Kurt to come back from his sub-sated black out, holding out a ring with a silent smile.

Kurt is not so silent in his response, leaping at Blaine and tackling him off the couch and down to the floor to press biting kisses all over his face and neck, only stopping to repeat “yes, yes, yes” in a loop.

He deliberately plays with the ring on his finger along his name on Blaine’s ear, whenever he can, and Blaine doesn’t even try to suppress the happy shivers traveling through his body and ending at his fluffy tail.

They do wait for Kurt to graduate from NYADA to get married, but it’s only because they both want to have their say in the organization - since they’re soulmates, the marriage is only a way to celebrate their love.

A couple of years into the marriage, Blaine starts thinking about … expanding his family, his warren of sort, and Kurt often finds him looking wistfully at babies - hybrid and human - as they walk in the streets.

"Blaine," he starts one evening as they’re cuddling in front of the television, "do you — do you think about having a family? Sometimes?"

"You are my family," Blaine replies softly, fingers absentmindedly twirling the longest hair of Kurt’s tail.

Kurt smiles at his husband’s cheesiness but still huffs. “I mean, do you think about having leverets?”

Blaine freezes before looking at Kurt more attentively, his hand going for the remote control to turn off the screen. “Do _you_ want kits?”

Kurt doesn’t even hesitate. “Definitely - I want us to be dads.”

Blaine’s beaming smile is all Kurt needed to know that they’re on the same page.

—

They don’t have a particular opinion about the “nature” of the children they want to adopt : fully human, hybrid - and in that case, rabbit or fox - it doesn’t really matter to them. All they know is that somewhere in New York’s many orphanage, there is a child - potentially, several children - who needs them and the love they have to give.

the first two houses they visit are not particularly hybrid-friendly, and Kurt has to drag Blaine out of the third one when he starts yelling that they are discriminating and that he will sue their sorry asses, his ears practically perpendicular with his head.

They stop looking for a while, to calm down and let their disappointment melt away into nothingness.

That is, until Puck calls them.

"Hey love bunnies," he says jovially on the phone, and Kurt exchanges a look with Blaine that says "I don’t know why we’re still friends with that idiot".

"What can we do for you, Puck?" Blaine replies amiably, turning his back on a mocking Kurt - the fox is actually prancing, making fun of their old friend.

"Two hybrid children were left at the door of the hospital last night."

That sobers Kurt up and they both frown. “Are they alright?” Kurt asks, picking up his tail to find comfort in the fur, and Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s knee.

The nurse lets out a sigh. “I’m not sure one of them is actually going to make it,” he admits, and Blaine has to bite his lip to keep from whining in distress, “but the other one — he just needs a home.”

"And you thought of us because —?"

"Because you would be perfect daddies for the little one."

Kurt opens his mouth, and Blaine shakes his head before speaking up. “What kind of hybrid is he?”

The moment they hear Puck giggling, they let out a breath of relief - and get suspicious, at the same time.

"An Arctic leveret."

—-

Dan is the cutest leveret hybrid Kurt has ever seen, and that’s saying something because he has seen Blaine’s baby pictures.

The fact that their furs match contributes greatly to his love for the baby, but even on a totally objective level, there is no denying how beautiful and perfect their son - the papers came back two days ago to confirm the adoption - is.

Kurt particularly likes to lie next to him on the carpet, in front of some of the toys they bought for him to play with. He covers Dan’s chubby legs and fluffy little tail with his own, longer one, and he smiles as the little boy stretches his body, his white ears with a black dot contrasting strikingly with his soft, black hair as they lay completely flat against his head.

When Kurt starts brushing his tail back and forth playfully, Dan turns his head to look at him with his blue eyes partly closed and his lips stretched into a happy smile.

Kurt likes to be part in those peaceful moments, but Blaine just loves coming home to watch over them.

—-

Dan is 6 years-old when Kurt starts feeling antsy, and Blaine instinctively knows that they need to expand their little family.

Even though they complained about getting up three times per night, and about teething, and about finding the right cough syrup, they loved watching Dan grow up into the lanky - but still chubby, thank God - Arctic bunny boy that he is now.

Truth be told, Blaine would love for them to adopt a kit, but fox hybrids don’t tend to end up in the adopting system - their parents’ pack usually takes them in if the parents are unable to take care of them.

They start looking for another baby waiting for a family, involving Dan as much as they can - after all, he is going to become an older brother, it’s not something they can brush over easily - but there is no rush, no anxiety over finding the baby that will complete them or about being adequate.

Being fathers has given then a peace of mind on that front.

And then they meet Cecilia.

It’s actually Dani who calls them when the little kit is brought to hers and Santana’s orphanage. Her tone, as she asks them to come over and hurry, is bordering on panic, and within reason : panthers and otocyons really don’t belong in the same environment. Over the phone, Blaine can hear the distraught cries of the little girl in the background, and Kurt is already at the door when he hangs up.

The moment Kurt opens the door to Dani’s office, Santana exiled to the other side of the house, the little hybrid girl stops crying, mesmerized by his white coat.

"Hey there, little bat," Kurt coos, picking her up under Dani’s careful eyes, "nothing to be afraid of."

He wraps his arms around her, rubbing his chin against her soft, large ears, and she lets out a sigh of relief that warms him all over.

"Can you get Blaine and Dan?" he asks Dani softly, bouncing the little kit against his chest.

Not five minutes later, Blaine opens the door, Dan on his heels. Kurt has to swallow around the laugh that threatens to come out of his mouth as he watches the two bunnies with their ears lowered in preventive reassurance.

"Hi," Blaine whispers as he comes to stand next to Kurt, bringing a finger to caress Cecilia’s soft cheek, and Kurt can’t hide his relief when she instantly nuzzles against his touch. "Hi you adorable princess," Blaine adds, before kissing Kurt’s cheek.

"Let me see, Papu," Dan says, keeping his voice low but still half-whining. "Let me see!"

Kurt carefully lowers himself to Dan’s level, and he carefully watches his son’s reaction.

Dan’s nose twitches and one of his ears is standing at attention while the other is bent - a clear sign that he’s debating internally - but his tail is the sign that Kurt was waiting for.

Because Dan’s fluffy white tail is wagging like crazy.

"Welcome to the family, little kit," Blaine says in Kurt’s ear, his hand covering Kurt’s under Cecilia’s head.

————-

Picture of an Arctic leverets :

and Otocyon kits :


End file.
